rkadesoupersweetsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Trainee Island Master
Trainee Island Master The Trainee Island Master resides in the most Southern area of Rkadia - The Trainee Islands. Near to the colesseum and the space-ship crash, they are the first leader the new rangers come into contact with. When a Ranger first receives their mark of approval from their initial good deeds, they still need a lot of education to make the jump to a squad accepting them. Process for New Rangers There is a week long process for each Ranger joining the island. DAY 1 Introduce the Ranger to the participants of the island. Introduce yourself and your history in Rkadia as well. Tell them a few casual stories of the events, contests, and other interesting things about Rkadia you have learned. DAY 2 Talk to them about the lore and history of 5 Squads. DAY 3 Talk to them about the lore and history of 5 more Squads. DAY 4 Talk to them about the lore and history of a final 5 more Squads. DAY 5 Have a roleplaying event with them training as Rangers and honing their skills. It can be as long or short as you like, but give them notice so you will know when they will be around. Be sure to award them 10-15 tickets based on participation. *If the ranger does not want to roleplay, you can invite Kelly in to have a trivia game. DAY 6 Go over the following rules with the Ranger: * We don't allow NSFW, however if they are over 18 they can join the NSFW chat "Hair of the Dog". * We don't allow triggering posts on the main page. * We don't allow for sale or asking for money posts outside of the Yard Sale. Introduce them to the Wikia and have them do a treasure hunt for several pages. You can award them tickets after. DAY 7 Contact the Crescent Lords and Nova Knights in a single group, and recommend which Squad the Ranger should go to. Note: Please try not to send a Ranger to a Squad that has more than 5 members (not including Squad Leader and visitors). Ask the Ranger if they wish to stay in Rkadia and what Squad they would like to go to. Also forward this information to the Nova Knights and Crescent Lords. Policy: The Trainee Dorms master will be given access to the squad the new ranger is added to, in order to help them feel comfortable and adjust to their new surroundings, this will not only help the new ranger but it will also help to make sure no complications arise and the dorms master can be safe in the knowledge that the squad they picked was the perfect fit for their ranger. After a week is up, the dorms master will confirm in private message with both the squad leader and the ranger that everything is well then the Dorms Master will say their goodbyes and leave the squad. Graduation Once the Ranger has graduated, set them up with, their new Squad Leader, and their Crescent Lord and Nova Knight as well as Jessica, Robby and Kell. Welcome them and let them know who each person is and what their role is in the group if they need help. Perform a small roleplay on them graduating from the island, and award them 10-20 tickets for their efforts. Remove them from the island once you confirm they are invited to the new squad. Salary & Benefits The Trainee Island Master comes with the following benefits: # Access to the Official Leader Hall # Monthly Salary (dictated by the Crescent Lord and Nova Knight of the Sector) # Official Uniform Category:Master List Category:Crescent Lords Category:Nova Knights Category:Trainee Island Category:Squad Leaders Category:New Rangers Category:New Members